Hospital Food
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: ¿Por qué la gente nos cataloga como 'dementes' si no lo somos? Me han enviado a Tweek y a mí a un hospital para 'sanarnos' pero, lo que más odio de los hospitales son sus 'foods' que obligan aconsumir, sin importarle lo que el paciente sienta. OneShot


**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

_Food Hospital_

**Craig POV**

Mi nombre es Craig Tucker, en estos momentos me trasladan a un manicomio, mejor conocido para los ignorantes como 'un lugar en dónde te ayudaremos' pero, todo es una falsedad en ese lugar, lo único que hacen es drogarte con pastillas.

No hay ayuda.

Pero, no vengo solo, también me acompaña Tweek Tweak, mi pareja.

El pobre no ha dejado temblar en todo el trayecto, no está asustado, esta aterrado.

—Tranquilo Tweek, todo estará bien —.

—Craig, tengo miedo ¡GAH! ¿Qué tal si nos separan y comienzan a golpearte? —.

—Tranquilo Tweekers, no pasará nada y si alguien trata de herirte, yo te protegeré de ese bastardo, lo prometo —.

Se aferra a mí, su abrazo me es grato, la verdad no se que nos harán en aquel lugar, posiblemente nos mantengan en diferentes cuartos, con diferentes compañeros —.

El auto que nos trasporta se detiene y comienzo a examinar el lugar, varios pacientes internos se encuentran en un pequeño parque, Tweek se aferra aún más de mí, pero lo observó, él también me observa y me sonríe.

—Tenías razón Craig, parece un buen lugar —.

Quien sabe Tweekers, yo odio los hospitales o cualquier lugar en dónde haya pacientes y doctores.

Cierro pesadamente mis ojos y suelto un largo suspiro.

A Tweekers le gustará el lugar, pero yo comienzo a detestarlo.

El auto se diete y al parecer el encargado de aquel lugar nos espera a Tweek y a mí, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, pero soy lo suficiente listo como para saber que es una sonrisa falsa, llena de asco.

Abro la puerta del auto lentamente, salgo al exterior y después ayudo a Tweek a salir de aquel molesto auto.

—Buenas tardes, soy Garrison y yo soy el doctor principal en encargarme de que los pacientes se sientan a gusto con su pequeña estadía en este lugar, porque ustedes dos jóvenes, deben dar lo mejor para salir algún día de aquí ¿están de acuerdo? —.

— ¡GAH! ¡Claro que sí! No más presión para mí —.

El tal Garrison nos lleva a lo que serán nuestras habitaciones, bueno al parecer me pondrán junto a Tweek y eso me alegra un poco.

Creo que…me equivoqué.

Cuando abre la puerta de lo que es la habitación, se nos abalanza un castaño.

— ¡Nuevos compañeros! —.

— ¡GAH! —.

El chico de cabellos color café nos envuelve a Tweek y a mí en un abrazo, Dios…este chico romperá mi paz, y lo que más odio en este mundo es que alguien ROMPA mi rutina diaria, aunque pensándolo mejor ya estando aquí tendré que crear una nueva rutina.

Carajo…

—Bueno, los dejo para que se conozcan mejor —.

Y se fue ese tal Garrison.

Ya estando los tres adentro de esa pequeña habitación, lo mejor era conocernos mejor.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Clyde Donovan y estoy feliz de que tendré nuevos compañeros —.

— ¿Qué le paso a tu antiguo compañero? —.

—Oh…pidió un traslado a otra habitación, al parecer dijo que lo acosaba sexualmente, su nombre es Kevin y ahora es compañero de Token Black.

¿Acoso sexual? Lo mejor será mantenerlo alejado de mi Tweekers.

—Atención a todos los pacientes, ya van hacer las 7.00 pm y saben que es la hora de sus pastillas, favor de ir al salón principal —.

—Si, claro…son 'pastillas' para nuestro más bien…que hijos de puta, sólo nos quieren drogados a todos para no causar tantas molestias —.

No quiero que me droguen con sus pastillas y menos a Tweek.

¡NO ESTAMOS LOCOS!

**Tweek POV**

¿Pastillas?

Odio que me obliguen a consumir esas cosas, Craig siempre me ha dicho que no tenemos por qué consumirlas, ya que no estamos dementes y no hay necesidad de 'tranquilizarnos'

Oh Jesucristo…es demasiada presión.

—Bueno, la señora con el feto muerto en la cabeza ha hablado, lo mejor será irnos ya —.

La alegría de mi nuevo compañero se desvaneció, al parecer el también odiaba consumir esas pastillas.

Observé como abría muy lentamente la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a caminar, Craig y yo lo seguimos a su mismo paso de lentitud.

—Odio esto… —.

Lo oí decir, no lo culpo, también odio consumirlas. Y pienso que todos los internos también odian consumirlas, lo mejor es seguir órdenes o te inyectaran… y eso es mil veces peor.

Llegamos hasta el salón principal, observó a los demás internos sentados en los grandes sofás y todos están descalzos, en sus rostros veo tristeza y en otras ansiedades para que termine todo aquello de una manera rápida, parece que todos odian esta rutina.

Llegan hasta nosotros tres enfermeras, en sus manos se les ve una charola con pequeños vasos que contienen dos pastillas.

Los internos comienzan hacer fila ordenadamente y cada quien toma su vaso y tragan con rapidez esas dos pastillas, veo como las consumen, están hartos de todo esto, ahora entiendo porque Craig siempre ha dicho 'odio los hospitales'.

—Tweekers…tengo una idea —.

**Craig POV**

Ver a esos pobres infelices me entristece, hasta veo como Clyde se le borra la sonrisa al ver a sus compañeros tragarse esas horribles…cosas…

No quiero seguir con esto, no quiero soportar esta rutina todos los días en que tenga que quedarme aquí.

Cuando se acerca mi turno de agarrar el vaso, le sonrió a la enfermera y cuando estoy a punto de tomar aquel vaso que contiene lo que más odio en este mundo, tomó todas las charolas y las aviento hacia el aire, todos mis nuevos compañeros comienzan a pelearse por ellas.

Les dedico una sonrisa a todas las enfermeras que en sus rostros me muestran terror y pánico.

Clyde toma de rehenes a las enfermas y las obliga a acostarse en el suelo, los demás internos se acercan a él y acercan esas pastillas a las bocas de las tres enfermeras que se rehúsan a consumirlas.

¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente tener que soportar tener que consumir esas pastillas todos los días?  
>Me gustaría preguntarles, al instante las enfermeras quedan desmayadas en el suelo.<p>

Veo a Tweek, en su cara veo confusión y terror.

Me le acercó y lo jaló de su camisa.

—Vamos Tweekers, no pertenecemos aquí —.

**Tweek POV**

Craig acaba de hacer la locura más grande de su vida, empieza a jalarme y nos dirigimos hacia la gran puerta de la entrada/salida, nosotros dos vamos adelante mientras que todos los internos nos siguen por detrás.

Craig abre la gran puerta, todos los internos comienzan a salir con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Veo como los guardias de seguridad tratan inútilmente de tranquilizar a los internos, pero NOSOTROS somos más y al igual con las enfermeras de adentro les obligamos a consumir esas horribles pastillas.

Clyde llega junto con un afroamericano y un pelinegro.

—Hemos encerrado a Garrison en su despacho, también lo hemos drogado —.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Tucker —.

El afroamericano le dio extendió sus mano derecha y sin dudarlo Craig correspondió ese gesto.

—Son consientes que cuando despierten todos tendremos grandes problemas ¿no? —dice Craig.

—No importa, nadie ha tenido el coraje que tú has tenido Craig, estoy dispuesto a seguirte —.dice Clyde

—Igual nosotros dos —.dicen en un unísono el afroamericano y el pelinegro.

—Kevin y yo estamos dispuestos a seguirte, Tucker —hizo una pequeña pausa —, mi nombre es Token, un placer.

**Craig POV**

—Díganme algo que no sepa… —.

Me siento en uno de los escalones de las escaleras y observó como los demás empiezan a divertirse, admito que me gustan las cosas aburridas y rutinarias, pero no quiero que esta rutina me domine.

Tweek, Clyde, Token y Kevin se sientan junto a mí.

En este día he roto mi rutina.

En este día he ayudado a muchas personas.

En este día he hecho nuevos amigos.

Tal vez…mi estadía aquí no sea tan mala, tengo un novio y me he ganado a nuevos colegas.

Todo marcha a la perfección.


End file.
